


Strings of Fate

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Swan Queen - Freeform, camelot AU, season 5 speculation, sqw, swan queen week day 4: mistaken for a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken for a Couple</p><p>Regina goes to the great wizard Merlin for help...and finds that even when she's not there and they're in completely different realms altogether, she and Emma Swan still get called a couple. She needs to work on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of Fate

“Merlin?” 

A shy hand knocked at the door of the little shack deep in the Camelot woods. The old wizard opened his door, his careworn eyes opening wide at the sight of his visitor, a beautiful brunette woman with deep brown eyes full of sorrow. 

“I am he,” Merlin said, frowning in confusion.

The woman dipped her head respectfully. “M-my name is Regina Mills...I have come to seek your help.” She drew a shaky breath. “It’s… the Dark One.”

Merlin closed his eyes. “It took over your True Love.”

Regina gaped like a fish out of water, but Merlin took no notice. He turned away, leaving the door open for the woman. 

“Well...not exactly.”

Merlin rubbed his brow. “I think you know the cure, Regina Mills. You’re scared.”

Regina frowned. “Scared? Scared of what? And what are you talking about.”

“It’s a fundamental part of all spells and curses, even the darkest of them all,” Merlin said patiently. “An act of true love will break it.” 

Regina pursed her lips. “We already tried that. It...didn’t work.”

Merlin gave a short burst of bark-like laughter. “You had that pirate Killian kiss the Dark One? Really, Regina, I know you and you’re smarter than that.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. Scrying is among my myriad powers, after all. I lost it after my apprentice was killed by the Dark Power, but I saw enough to guess what you were going to do.” Merlin sighed. “May I reiterate ‘an act of true love’? Typically by the Dark One’s true love?”

“Yes, that’s Killian,” Regina said.

“No, it’s not.” Merlin snorted. 

Regina’s jaw dropped. 

“I am no fool, Regina Mills. I have seen the strings of fate, and they have only been so intimately twined with two people. Your stable boy, Daniel; and the sheriff, Emma Swan.”

“But Robin -” 

“His strings will soon disconnect from your life and twine with those of your sister, and their child.” Merlin paused. “He’ll be in your life, but not as your True Love. The fairy was mistaken; it is the lyon flower she sought, not the lion that seeks prey.” 

The poor woman looked like she’d just had the wind knocked out of her. Merlin gently guided her to a chair.

“I just left her…”

“She sacrificed herself for you. She took the Darkness on and if that’s not an act of true love then I have never seen such a thing.” 

Long-withheld tears glimmered in Regina’s eyes. She stood and drew something from her bag she carried: the ornate silver dagger. Sure enough, it was emblazoned with the name Emma Swan.

Merlin’s hand, wrinkled and worn with age, but still warm and vital, covered Regina’s shaky one as she held the dagger out before her. 

“You know what you need to do, my dear. You hold the key to the Dark One’s heart, and only you can help her break free.”

Regina let her tears flow as she put the dagger away. She nodded. 

“Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Merlin watched her leave, a smile curling the edge of his mouth. 

“You’ve always had the power, my dear, you had only to learn it for yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> (note - i might have slightly quoted Glinda in the Wizard of Oz on the last line.)


End file.
